


Tasting Sessions

by kiki_92



Series: 1k requests [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Food, Innuendo, M/M, Maestro has a cooking/food kink probably, Suggestive feeding, no beta we die like (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: “Ryad, caro, just the man we needed!” Maestro waved at him with the towel he’d been drying his hands with. “Come, judge which one is the best dessert.”Again. When it wasn’t a dessert, it was to judge the best rice dish. Or the best stew. Or the best type of bread. The list was seemingly endless.
Relationships: Adriano "Maestro" Martello/Erick "Maverick" Thorn/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar, Adriano "Maestro" Martello/Erik "Maverick" Thorn
Series: 1k requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698691
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Tasting Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> **thedragonsarealive said:** Dear Kiki! Congrats on the 1000 subs, I'm so happy for you! I would love to have some MaestroJackalMaverick sweetness - the kind we have talked about before! *winkwinkwink*. It doesn't need to be smutty or anything, just the things you are confy with. Love, Diana  
> _ _ _ _ _ _
> 
> I would have totally gone smutty if it wasn't for the 1k words restriction, so I gave my best shot at making the most innuendo laden scene of tasting some food instead xD

A delicious smell wafted from the kitchen, and Jackal hesitated before going in. Normally, any other operator would take that aroma as an invitation to see what was getting cooked, maybe try to get a taste before dinner time. However, none of them were trapped in the middle of the most intense culinary battle Rainbow had ever seen.

Before he could make up his mind about whether that beer he wanted was worth the trouble, the door of the kitchen opened to let someone out. Rook collided against him and said, quite loudly, “Oof, didn’t see you there Ryad, sorry!”

He told Rook not to worry and, since his presence had already been revealed, Jackal marched into the kitchen, trying his best to ignore the two chefs working on the stoves. It was not meant to last.

“Ryad, _caro_ , just the man we needed!” Maestro waved at him with the towel he’d been drying his hands with. “Come, judge which one is the best dessert.”

Again. When it wasn’t a dessert, it was to judge the best rice dish. Or the best stew. Or the best type of bread. The list was seemingly endless. And Jackal loved the food and the attention, but these judging episodes often took a turn for the awkward, since both the Italian and his rival, Maverick, insisted on feeding him the choicest bits by hands.

“Here, taste this magnificent _cannoli_ ,” Maestro shoved the cylindrical dessert in front of his face, and Jackal bit it. “Do you feel the rich cream exploding into your mouth, Ryad?”

Jackal coughed, nearly choking on the delicious cream. There was something about Maestro feeding him and saying such things -things that could so easily sound dirty out of context- that his mind went haywire. That was the reason Jackal hated being the judge of Maestro and Maverick’s dishes. He always ended confused, with a boner, and with the impression the supposed rivals were giving bedroom eyes to each other too.

“Amazing, Adriano, you have outdone yourself,” Jackal licked his lips, looking at Maestro with ill-concealed hunger.

“You haven’t tasted mine yet,” Maverick chimed in, his soft voice reminding Jackal that it wasn’t only him and Maestro in the kitchen.

“True, true!” Maestro stepped away, letting Maverick come closer. “Feed some of your thick custard to Ryad, he looks hungry.”

Maverick brought a spoonful of the dessert up to Jackal’s lips, who took it with as much grace as he could muster. “It’s great too, has a very nutty flavor.”

“Nuts are essential for a perfect _Firni_ ,” Maverick answered with a slight smile, his eyes fixed upon Jackal with a disconcerting intensity. “You have a bit right there.”

A warm thumb pressed against the corner of his mouth, wiping away the white custard. He never noticed before, but one could get lost in Maverick’s pale blue eyes.

“So, who is the winner this time?” Maestro’s booming voice brought him back to reality.

This was the worst part, although Jackal revelled in having their fate in his hands. Sort of. After all, he wasn’t sure what they got out of this stupid competition of theirs, aside of bragging right that he liked one dish better than the other. Jackal tried to be a fair judge, he really did, although deep down he always wanted to award the victory to the Italian operator. Fortunately for him, this time his sense of fairness and his heart were in agreement.

“Both were delicious, but I’m partial to the _cannoli_ ,” he sentenced.

He was engulfed in a bear hug, Maestro thanking him as well as boasting of his culinary skills, and it was heavenly. Then Jackal caught a glimpse of Maverick watching them with a small pout on his face, and felt strangely guilty. In that moment, he understood perfectly why Mira had once compared the American to a sad puppy.

Once Maestro let go of him -which was way too soon for Jackal’s liking- he left, before Maestro made him lick the cream off the _cannoli_ and Jackal got a very inopportune boner. 

As always, arousal and confusion lingered in the back of his thoughts for a while. However, if anyone noticed his distraction, they probably attributed it to Jackal’s infamous sleeping troubles, and politely abstained from pointing it out. It was only when he reached the TV area, that Jackal realised he never actually grabbed a beer as he originally intended.

_Mierda_. He was really thirsty, and he doubted the local chefs would submit him to another bizarre tasting session so soon, so going back was the sensible option. He walked to the kitchen again, and upon opening the door, a most curious sight greeted him.

The two culinary rivals were kissing. No, that was not enough to describe it; they were making out passionately. The American had cornered Maestro against the counter, arms wrapped around his neck and holding onto him for dear life, while the Italian was shamelessly groping Maverick’s ass and kneading it as if it was dough. What. The. Fuck. Jackal watched mesmerized as Maestro manhandled Maverick, hoisting him up and putting him on top of the counter.

“Not here,” Maverick gasped between kisses, seemingly oblivious to the fact they weren’t alone anymore.

“The rules are clear, _cucciolo_. I won, so I get to pick where, when and how.”

Maestro’s voice was the best aphrodisiac in the world, Jackal was sure, and jealousy flared up briefly in him. This was why they put him through those absurd competitions, making him horny in the process? All for the sake of their strange competitive foreplay. Unbelievable. 

“Stop, Adriano, Stop,” Maverick pulled away from the Italian’s kisses and looked at Jackal. “We have company.”

Still processing what he just witnessed, and baffled by how Maverick detected him when Jackal hadn’t made a single noise, he stared at them dumbfounded. 

“Ah Ryad, coming back for more?” Maestro looked completely at ease, hopeful even, and right then Jackal realised this might have been part of the Italian’s plan all along.

“It seems I get asked to judge the desserts but didn’t get invited to the full meal.” Two could play that game, and judging by Maestro’s reaction, that was exactly what he wanted.

“We were not sure if it would be to your liking,” Maverick explained. 

“There’s only one way to be sure,” Jackal said, smirking at the suddenly flustered American. He was quite sure it would be to his liking, and he was dying to get a proper taste. However, there was one little boundary he wanted to set. “But I agree with Erik, we’re not doing that in the kitchen.”

“Fine, fine, you win, we’ll go to my room. I have lube, condoms, and an extra-big mattress,” Maestro admitted his defeat. “But the chef hat stays on.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
